1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates, in general, to methods and systems which support the practice of medicine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The practice of medicine is inherently difficult, due to many factors. One difficulty that exists in the practice of medicine is making sure that various health care providers (e.g., nurse practitioners, intern physicians, resident physicians, general practice physicians, and specialist physicians) associated with a particular patient's care are privy to information relevant to the care and treatment of the particular patient.
The inventors named herein have devised several methods and systems which support the practice of medicine. The several methods and systems which support the practice of medicine are described following.